Une autre vie, un autre monde
by Wild She-Wolf
Summary: Sakura va emmenager à Konoha après quelques problèmes au sein de sa famille. Pensant enfin vivre une vie tranquille et sans encombre, elle va apprendre à ses depends que tout ne sera pas comme elle l'aura esperé... Mettez des reviews please ;
1. Chapter 1

**Une autre vie, un autre monde**

Guitare, batterie, chanteurs, paroles. Du rythme. De la bonne humeur. Des racines. Un mélange des cultures. Une ambiance de légèreté et de fête qui donne envie de bouger son corps. Voilà ce que contient cette chanson. Ça me donne envie de chanter à tue-tête, mais autant dire que pour l'instant, je ne suis pas dans les bonnes circonstance. Dans le train, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, « Chérie Coco » de Magic System et Soprano résonant à fond dans mes oreilles, partant pour la ville de Konoha, je me laisse emporter par toutes les autres musiques qui suivent. Je recréé la vie de personnage de films ou de mangas en me basant sur la musique que j'entends. Je m'occupe l'esprit afin de ne pas trop réfléchir, ne pas me poser de question sur ce qui va se passe quand j'arriverai à la gare centrale de Konoha.

**Haut parleur** – **Gare secondaire de Kawa, arrivée dans cinq minutes. Gare secondaire de Kawa, arrivée dans cinq minutes.**

Gare secondaire de Kawa...Si je ne me trompe pas, je descend une gare après celle-ci. Je sors mon portable de ma poche et y regarde l'heure : 11h53. Je dois arriver à 12h28. Ca va, j'ai encore un peu plus d'une demi heure pour me détendre.

Je regarde les quelques personnes qui se lèvent pour prendre leurs valises et se rendre devant les portes des wagons afin d'attendre l'arrivée à la gare, pendant que moi je reste tranquillement assise à écouter du Diam's. Je tourne le regard vers la fenêtre et vois dans le reflet de la vitre le quatuor de sièges à ma gauche. Heureusement que j'ai obtenu une place isolée, avec pour seul voisin la personne en face de moi. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil, c'est un homme grand, les cheveux longs et gris, habillé comme un sac, et avec un regard louche...un regard louche qui MATTE MON DECOLETE !

**Moi** – **Allez regarder entre les jambes d'une pute au lieu de mater mon décolleté, ça vous fera les pieds**, dis-je en lui lançant un regard des plus glacial, sans me défaire pour autant de mon sang froid.

Il ne sait plus quoi dire maintenant, il a l'air sonné. Il doit être surpris qu'une jeune fille de seulement 14 ans le remette en place comme ça. Tss ! Vieux pervers, ça t'apprendra !

**Vieux pervers** – **Ah, euh, oui ! Euh, excusez-moi jeune fille !** Me répondit-il avec un sourire gêné.

Je ne répondis pas, je retournais à ma contemplation de l'extérieur. Après quelques minutes, je sentis encore une fois un regard étrange sur moi, je regardais du coin de l'œil mon voisin d'en face et...Oh non mais c'est pas vrai ! Il est stupide ou quoi ? Bon, tant pis, il l'aura chercher ! Il n'a pas compris tout à l'heure apparemment, bah ça crois moi il va le comprendre !

Je repliais légèrement ma jambe droite sous la table, et la tendis d'un coup avec violence. Apparemment, ma cible fut atteinte, je vis le vieux pervers ouvrir grand la bouche et retenir un cri, les larmes lui monter aux yeux, puis il se pliât d'un coup, après que j'eus retirer mon pied de ses parties génitales. Les mains sur les parties sensibles, et leva la tête vers moi l'air suppliant. Je lui fit mon plus beau sourire, au moins, comme ça, il a compris.

Le reste du voyage se finit sans encombre, le vieux pervers soufflait de temps en temps pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur, et moi, j'écoutais la musique. Quand soudain, je me raidis quelque peut.

**Haut parleur** – **Gare centrale de Konoha, arrivée dans trois minutes. Gare centrale de Konoha, arrivée dans trois minutes.**

Je déglutis, puis en rangeant mon Ipod dans ma poche, je me levais afin d'attraper ma valise, la musique résonnant toujours à mes oreilles. Je la pris sur le compartiment placé au dessus de mon siège. Quand je la descendit avec un peu de mal, je me rendit compte en voulant me dirigé vers la sortie du wagon que le vieux pervers s'était aussi levé et avait pris sa valise. Il sembla s'apercevoir que nous descendions à la même gare vu le vent de panique et de dégoût qui sembla lui passer sur le visage. Je gardais quant à moi un visage impassible. Il soupira, puis se dirigea vers la sortie, moi sur ses talons.

**Haut parleur** – **Arrivée en gare centrale de Konoha, deux minutes d'arrêt ! Je répète, deux minutes d'arrêt ! **

La porte s'ouvre, les gens sortent, je me retrouve encore derrière le vieux pervers. Il descend, je descend, ma valise roulant derrière moi et mon sac à dos sur une épaule, je me dirige vers les escaliers descendants vers les couloirs souterrains menant au quai d'en face afin de pouvoir atteindre la sortie. J'arrive dans le bâtiment de la gare, le traverse, et sors dehors. Il y a beau avoir du soleil, on se les gèle ici ! Il fait beaucoup moins chaud que dans les déserts de Suna...Je sens que l'adaptation va être difficile...


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, normalement, un certain Itachi Uchiwa devrait venir me chercher pour me faire visiter la ville afin que je sache où se trouvent toutes les administrations. Qu'est-ce que c'est ennuyant, devoir montrer tous ses papiers pour être enregistrée quand on arrive dans une nouvelle ville ! Je me dirige vers la sortie de la gare, cherchant des yeux...je ne sais même pas qui je cherche ! C'est un comble...Comme si l'homme qui doit venir me chercher allait m'attendre au milieu du hall d'entrée de la gare avec une grande banderole avec écrit en rose fushia « Sakura Haruno ! :D Ouhou ! ». Bon, en gros, je sais même pas ce que je dois chercher...Quel bande de débiles ces gens de la mairie. Je n'arrive même pas à réfléchir, il y a un type qui hurle des genre de « Ouhouuuuu ! » en s'agitant dans tous les sens avec le regard traversant toute l'assemblée et en tenant à bout de bras une banderole avec écrit « Sakura Haruno ! :D Ouhou ! » en rose fu...shiaaa...Non...Je dois être en plein délire, je dois sûrement être encore endormie dans le train c'est pas possible autrement ! Je me donnais discretement une baffe ; non. Ce type louche qui devait sûrement être ce Itachi Uchiwa ne disparaissait pas, et sa banderole non plus. Oh mais sur quel énergumène suis-je donc tombée ?

Je me dirigeais vers lui la tête baissée : je ne voulais pas qu'on me voie avec lui. Toutes les personnes alentours le regardaient avec un air presque apeuré. Si ils sont tous comme ça à Konoha, je sens que je vais partir très vite ! J'arrivais donc à sa hauteur, il dû baisser la tête pour me voir, et moi je dû la lever bien haut. Avoir 17 ans et ne mesurer qu'un petit mètre soixante, c'est déjà pas mal pour que les gens se moquent de vous, mais en plus d'être aussi petite, j'ai les cheveux rose pale...je n'ai jamais compris comment une telle couleur était possible naturellement. Enfin bon, je m'assume presque entierement, c'est déjà ça.

**Moi – Hum ! Bonjour, euh, vous êtes Itachi Uchiwa ? Demandais-je.**

Il me regarda longement, la tête toujours aussi baissée. Je lui arrivais à peine au torse ! Soit c'est un géant, soit je suis plus petite que ce que je pensais ! Il avait dans le regard un mélange d'incomprehension et de curiosité, et avait la bouche légèrement entreouverte, il avait également baissé sa banderole. Soudain, un sourire se dessina sur son visage, et il prit une expression amusée.

**Itachi – Mais t'es toute petite dis-donc ! dit-il en me tapotant la tête de la main.**

...Pardon ? J'ai bien entendu ? La seule chose que cet espece de fou sous-évolué ai trouvée à me dire c'est que je suis petite !

Un long silence s'en suivit après cette déclaration, je restais là, bouche-bée à le regarder, toujours avec cet air d'ahuris figé sur le visage, et sa main toujours sur ma tête menacant d'exploser de colère.

**Moi – Non mais je vais...commencais-je avant d'être coupée par l'être stupide qui se presentait devant moi.**

**Itachi – Oui moi aussi je suis heureux de te connaître ! Me dit-il avec un sourire encore plus large.**

Je rêve ou ce type n'écoute pas un mot de ce qu'on lui dit ? Je sens que cette visite va être rude...


End file.
